A Weasley
by TheRedPrincess
Summary: Rachel Weasley is Ginny's twin. But she is different
1. Chapter 1

My name is Rachel Weasley. This is my first and last entry. There is a 90% chance that I am going to die. It doesn't matter. When I die my family will do anything to wipe me away. What can I say, I was born a rebel. I defied my family's rules, my house's, and others closely followed, some more hesitantly than others. you are reading this because you don't belong. You are different than the rest of the family. If you weren't, if you are like them than you wouldn't be able to see this. You are about to go on a journey in my life and in my head. Hear my thoughts, but if you start you must finish. I warned you.


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up to the sound of a car engine. That's not a sound I hear often and I am a light sleeper. I looked at the clock and groned, it read 6:27. I dragged myself up and got in the shower for 5 minutes. When I got out, I brushed my long red hair and put it in a high pony tail. I put on a black shirt that had silver words that said "Why fit in when you where born to stand out?" Dr. Seuss, that I got from some muggle store. Ginny got up as I was putting on my skinny jeans. I was about to tell her that Harry Potter was here ( I heard Fred and George talking about it last night) but decided against it. Ginny had been talking about Harry all summer, so instead I said " Oh Ginny my dear twin sister you might want to get ready before going downstairs." I may be mean but if she has common sense she will take my advice. I mean, when am I wrong? After I finish putting on my makeup, Ginny burst into our room. At the sight of her face I cracked up. She looked at me accusingly "You knew, didn't you." She asked, again accusingly.  
"Why do you ask questions you already know the answer to?" I asked with a smirk and walked downstairs and to the kitchen. "Morning Mum"  
"Good morning, Rachel" mum replied  
Just then Dad came in and plopped down on the nearest chair. " Morning dad." I said. Fred, George , Ron, and someone who must have been Harry came in.

"What a night," he mumbled, groping for the teapot as they all sat down around him. "Nine raids. Nine! And old Mundungus Fletcher tried to put a hex on me when I had my back turned..."

Dad took a long gulp of tea and sighed. "Find anything, Dad?" said Fred eagerly.

"All I got were a few shrinking door keys and a biting kettle," yawned Dad. "There was some pretty nasty stuff that wasn't my department, though. Mortlake was taken away for questioning about some extremely odd ferrets, but that's the Committee on Experimental Charms, thank goodness..."

"Why would anyone bother making door keys shrink?" said George.

"Just Muggle-baiting," sighed Mr. Weasley. "Sell them a key that keeps shrinking to nothing so they can never find it when they need it.. Of course, it's very hard to convict anyone because no Muggle would admit their key keeps shrinking — they'll insist they just keep losing it. Bless them, they'll go to any lengths to ignore magic, even if it's staring them in the face... But the things our lot have taken to enchanting, you wouldn't believe —"

"LIKE CARS, FOR INSTANCE?"

Mum had appeared, holding a long poker like a 's eyes jerked open. He stared guiltily at his wife.

"C-cars, Molly, dear?"

"Yes, Arthur, cars," said Mum, her eyes flashing. "Imagine a wizard buying a rusty old car and telling his wife all he wanted to do with it was take it apart to see how it worked, while _really _he was enchanting it to make it _fly_."

Dad blinked.

"Well, dear, I think you'll find that he would be quite within the law to do that, even if — er — he maybe would have done better to, um, tell his wife the truth... There's a loophole in the law, you'll find... As long as he wasn't _intending _to fly the car, the fact that the car _could _fly wouldn't —"

"Arthur Weasley, you made sure there was a loophole when you wrote that law!" shouted Mum. "Just so you could carry on tinkering with all that Muggle rubbish in your shed! And for your information, Harry arrived this morning in the car you weren't intending to fly!"

"Harry?" said Dad blankly. "Harry who?"

He looked around, saw Harry, and jumped.

"Good lord, is it Harry Potter? Very pleased to meet you, Ron's told us so much about —"

_"__Your sons flew that car to Harry's house and back last night!" _shouted Mum. "What have you got to say about that, eh?"

"Did you really?" He said eagerly. "Did it go all right? I — I mean," he faltered as sparks flew from Mum's eyes, "that — that was very wrong, boys — very wrong indeed..." I left after that


End file.
